Our Secret (Rin x Gou)
by Floweythekiller22
Summary: Kya ! w Incest! Not the best thing to be writing about to be honest. xD But here is a sweet love story between two siblings, it's a bit dirty may I add.


It was a nice, warm, summer evening. Gou was making her way home from the pool. She would of went to the mall with her friends that evening, but she was instructed to head straight home. She walks into her house setting her bag down beside the door and getting off her shoes. "Ahh what a relief..." She mumbles as she lays back up on the couch resting her head on the couch cushions. But that ended quickly when she realised that she was still in her swimming attire. Gou get's up slowly and tiredly then heads into the bathroom closing the door gently behind her. She gets the bath started then takes off all her clothing and gets in soon as she was ready to. After what seemed like hours of relaxing sensation, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She heads to her room which was right across the hall and gets dressed. Afterwards Gou comes out of her room.

"Dinner!" She heard her mother call from the dining room. She heads to the dining room then sits down and slouches in a chair. "Hey."

"Hello." Her brother, Rin, answered her. He was sitting right next to her.

The mother serves everyone then sits down herself. "How was swim practice for you two today?" She asks kindly.

"Good. Haru and the others have just been practicing. I'm not really needed at the moment." Gou takes a bite of her dinner.

"Great. Everything's going great for me." Rin answers as he takes a bite of his own dinner.

"That's good." The mother replies.

After dinner, Gou gets up. "I'm going for a walk."

"No you're not. It's getting really dark out. Unless your brother wants to come along with you." Her mother says hastily.

"Mom. I'm 14. Almost turning 15."

"To bad sweetie."

Rin sighs then gets up from where he was sitting and heads out of the dining room. "You coming or not?"

Gou nods then follows them. The both of them walk out of the house and down the street, not much being said between them. The silence was soon broken by Rin. "So. Any new guys you're interested in?"

"You shouldn't be concerned about that."

"Gou you're my little sister. I have to be concerned about this."

"To bad. I'm not telling you."

"Okay, okay sheesh."

The two of them keep on walking until they decided it was a good time to turn back. They go back to the house. Once they were home, they went their separate ways. Gou goes into her bedroom then shuts the door. She takes off her clothes then gets changed into her pj's. After that she lays down. "Why should anyone be worried about my life?" She asks herself as she rolls onto her side. After a few minutes her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in."

Her brother opens the door then walks into her room. "Haven't been in here in awhile."

"Whatever."

"Something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"Tell me what's wrong please?"

"No because I'm fine."

Rin sits down on her desk chair, ignoring the clutter of her room.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why are you so concerned about my life? You're not my father. So just back off."

"So that is what's wrong... You're upset because father went overseas to work.

Gou sits up and looks at her brother. "Maybe that is bugging me."

"He'll be back in a little bit, don't worry. It's not like he went to war."

"You don't understand. You'll never understand. It's not only that." Tears begin to stream down Gou's cheek.

"Then what else is bugging you?" Rin gets up then sits back down now beside Gou.

"There was a boy at my school that I liked. Turns out he's nothing but a jerk."

"A jerk huh? What is his name?"

"Aki. Aki Tsumi."

"I'll beat him into a bloody mess for making you cry sis."

"You will end up in jail if you did that silly." Gou says with a slight smile.

"I don't care. Whoever makes my sister cry deserves that treatment."

"I'm not worth all that."

"You're kidding, right? As far as I know you are worth much more then just that."

Gou blushes then looks away from Rin. "R-really..."

Rin blushes in reaction to his sister, not realising he was being a little to nice. He couldn't stop now though."Yes really."

Gou pouts then covers her face. "Okay nice talking to you. Please go now. I'd like to get some sleep."

Rin shakes his head to clear his mind then takes a deep breath. "Alright. Good night sis." He gets up and goes to leave the room, but gets interrupted by a hug from behind. He cranes his neck to see his sister hugging him.

"Thank you for always being here for me Rin." Gou mumbles shyly, still blushing.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you."

Gou let's go then shuts the door behind him taking deep breathes. "Since when was my brother so cute?" She lays down once again. She soon faded into sleep. Later on she wakes up, taking a look at her clock. It read "1:30." She tries to fall back asleep but it was no use. "Maybe he can help me." She gets up, opens her door, then heads to her brothers room. She opens his door slowly then walks to the side of his bed. "Rin."

He wakes up. He yawns then looks at Gou. "Huh?"

"Can I sleep here with you." Gou blushes as he says these words. They may be siblings, but sleeping with guys in general is counted as a sexual act, in her opinion.

"Sure." Rin moves over giving his sister plenty of space. She lays down beside him cautiously. "Thanks."

"Welcome..." Rin shuts his eyes again, beginning to drift off quickly.

Gou continued to lie awake. Laying here with him just make her even more tense, but she felt protected, like he would save her from any fear of hers. Since her brother slept in underwear, she could see his bulge. Her face heats up. "So big." She begins having thoughts that weren't supposed to be entering a young girls mind, especially about a sibling. Curiosity and questions started to fill her mind. She just had to ask some things. She taps her brother's shoulder.

Rin wakes up once more, then looks at his flustered sister. "What now?"

"C-can... Siblings... Have... S-s... Sex."

"It is possible, although I am pretty sure incest is illegal." He acted like she was a little curious kid who was asking about candy, he acted like her question meant nothing.

"Can siblings date?"

"Once again. Incest."

"S-so..." She felt wet fabric rub against her lower region. "Oh no." She had learned about this. How girls leak "Sexual juices" when the felt the least bit horny.

"What's that smell?"

"N-nothing!" Gou got up quickly, feeling her lower region with her hand. Her shorts weren't wet yet, thank goodness.

Rin gets up then turns on the light. "Something bothering you down there?" His eyes wander down his sisters body to see where her hand is.

Gou closes her eyes then grips onto the sides of her shorts. "I'm not feeling so good. That's all."

Rin walks over to her, grabs her hands, then pulls them away from her shorts. He then pulls down her shorts.

"W-what are you doing?"

He smirks. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Hold back what?"

He pulls down her underwear then nibbles softly on her hip. "I'll show you that siblings can have sex, Kou."

Gou felt a wave of heat in her face. The only time Rin has ever called her Kou is when they were assigned to report to the office. It had always been her code name.

She felt his tongue maneuver around. She lets out a slight moan. Before she knew it, she was lying helplessly on her brother's bed as things occurred. She gasps and moans as her brother does things to her that she would never expect him to do. Little did they know that their mom woken from the loud sounds.

She sits up in her bed. "I wonder if they are alright." She gets up then checks Gou's bedroom, seeing she wasn't in there. "Maybe she is getting help from Rin." She goes to Rin's bedroom, opens the door, then stares at this occurrence in shock.

Rin immediately stops when he was doing and looks at his shocked mother, is member going limp. "It's not what it looks like."

Gou was to stiff to even move. She just rest her hand back on her lower region.

"Explain to me what you are doing to your sister." Their mother says in a low unfriendly tone.

"N-n-"

"Don't you dare say nothing. This is very serious."

"She is the one that started asking weird questions! Then..."

"Then this happened? How could you two do this. You're siblings. Now she has a high risk of becoming pregnant and guess who will be the dad."

"Me..."

"It's not right. You're her brother. You shouldn't be the one doing this stuff, especially to a underaged girl who is your sister!"

"Onii-Chan... He made me feel all weird and wet..." Gou mumbled.

"Sweetie it's normal to feel that way but not around your brother. What caused you to feel like that about him?"

"Earlier he was being so nice. That made me feel all warm inside. Then I came in here because I couldn't sleep. I couldn't resist..."

"What made you do this Rin?"

"Like I said she was asking me weird questions. They were like... Can siblings have sex or date."

"So technically you both are at fault."

Rin nods with a sigh.

"You both should really get clothes on. We will discuss this in the morning." The mother leaves the room, sounding more disappointed then mad at this point.

Rin puts on his clothes then dresses his little sister the best he can. "I'm really sorry."

Gou smiles then sits up. "No, Rin, it's okay. This is just what I wanted. To find a boy who really cares about me."

"I care about you lots sis."

"I know. That's why I want you to be my boyfriend. Mom doesn't have to know. It can be our little secret."

"I'm fine with that." Rin smiles.

Gou get's up and walks up to Rin wobbly but steady, then puts her hand on his lower area. "I have to admit. You're huge."

"Kou..." Rin moans.

Gou giggles then walks out of the room. "See you tomorrow."

"Night." Rin lays back down on his bed, to tired to care about what stained his sheets.


End file.
